fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amrit Aravinda
Amrit Aravinda ''' is a wondering mage and is one of the Three Abnormals. He was formally one of the Dragon Spirits being the Fire Dragon spirit for a limitied time. He is known as the '''Dragoon due to this unique items that he posesses. Appearance Personality History Equipment *'Agni and Rudra': Agni and Rudra is a pair of gauntlets created using Dragon Lacrima, Agni takes the form of a red gauntlet with golden tips and trimming. Rudra takes the form of a blue gauntlet with silver tips and trimming, the two reach up to Amrit's elbows. The danger of the two comes the moment Amrit flows his magic into them. When Magic is introduced, Agni begins to produce flames and Rudra begins to produce wind. Though the user of these two, Amrit is able to use fire and wind magic. **'Fire Magic and Wind Magic': Though the use of Agni and Rudra, Amrit is capable of using both fire and wind magic. ***'Agni & Rudra Fire Storm': After flowing his magic though Agni & Rudra, Amrit spins around generating a flame vortex burning everything in its path. ***'Agni's Whip': Amrit produces fire in Agni's palm and raises his hand into the air. He quickly brings his hand down, creating a large whip of fire. In addition he is able to manipulate the direction and size of the whip at will. ***'Rudra's Wind Blade': Like Agni's whip, Amrit gathers wind in Rudra's palm. He then swings his hand releasing a invisiable blade of wind in a direction. He is able manipulate the direction and size of the blade at will. *'Indra': Indra is a unique pair of black metal boots with wheels embedded in them made of Dragon Lacrima. The embedded wheels increases is speed. Like Agni and Rudra, Indra is most deadly when magic is introduced, causing it to produced lightning as the wheels spin. The faster the wheels spin, the more lightning is produced. The lightning is used in several different ways, from increases his speed to delivering lightning infused kicks. In addition he with its use, he is able to use lightning magic. **'Lightning Magic': Though the use of Indra, Amrit is capable of using lightning magic. Which is mostly used though his legs. ***'Sonic Road': is the name given to Amrit's use of Indra to increases his speed. When in use, he has been shown to be able to match the speed of a user of Speed Magic. ****'Lightning Surf': By channeling lightning though Indra and manipulating the current, Amrit is able to surf/glide on a surface. This is usually used to increases his speed or make it easier to dodge attacks. Magic and Abilities Dragon's Blood: During some point in his life, Amrit was infused with the blood of a dragon in an attempt to save his life an increase his abilities. He stated that this was done by a dragon what had adopted him as a child. This unique blood infusion gave him unique abilities and skills. In addition he stated that his blood boil when he is near a Dragon Slayer, a or when he is angry. *'Dragoon Form': Whenever needed, Amrit is able to tap into the power of the dragon's blood within him. When used, his hair becomes longer and resembling serpents tails. He gains red serpentine scale-like armor over his upper body and lower legs. He has a heavy necklace around his neck and decorations on his forearms. He gains a dark tattoo on his stomach. He stated that this form resemblance to Aži upon the two meeting. **'Enhanced Strength': While in this form Amrit physical strength is truly astounding, even matching his physical strength with ..... strength . His enhanced physical power allows his to strike some incredible power into his enemies. **'Enhanced Speed': He uses his magic to enhance he feet, and with his strong legs and his weight, he is able to achieve unbelievable speed. He is able to move in a blur, to the eyes of people. With this strong legs he is able to jump at great length of height too. **'Enhanced Endurance': He is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. **'Flight': While in this form, he is able to grow wings giving he the capability of flight. **'Ice Fire Magic': is a magic that, Amrit said was used by Aži. Using this magic Amrit is capable altering and manipulating the kinetic energy in atoms, producing a variety of effects. These include heating objects until they combust or melt, cooling objects until they freeze or shatter, and altering the temperature of any given environment. Using his ability he can absorb thermal energy and redirect it in various ways. Some of the observed uses include freezing objects by absorbing their heat, creating wind gusts by manipulating the pressure in the air around him, and releasing absorbed energy as a powerful thermal wave. Requip: This Magic allows users to store items in pocket dimensions. Mages who use this Magic can change equipment during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. He uses this magic to equip Agni, Rudra, and Indra. *'Fifteen Behenian Stars': Are a set of powerful lost and ancient spells that are useable by users of the Heavenly Body Magic, Requip and Celestial Spirit Magic. He is able to use the Thirteenth Star: Antares - The Vermilion king. However he states he does not like to use it, stated that it causes his blood to scream. **'Thirteenth Star: Antares - The Vermilion king': Trivia * Amrit (Sanskrit: अमृत) is a Sanskrit word that literally means "immortality" while Aravinda means "lotus" in Sanskrit. * Agni (Sanskrit: अग्नि) is a Hindu deity, one of the most important of the Vedic gods. He is the god of firehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agni#cite_note-1and the acceptor of sacrifices. * Rudra (Devanagari: रुद्र) is a Rigvedic deity, associated with wind or storm, and the hunt. The name has been translated as "the roarer". * Indra, also known as Śakra in the Vedas, is the leader of the Devas or gods and the lord of Svargaloka or heaven in the Hindu religion. He is the god of rain and thunderstorms.